vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilbert Journals
The Gilbert Journals were written by Johnathan Gilbert back when he was alive in the 1800's. They contain information about his life story and the existence of vampires in Mystic Falls. Elena, Jeremy, Anna, and Alaric have all read the journals and got useful information from it. History The journals were first mentioned to Jeremy by Jenna when he said that he had to do a history report. They were in a closet in his parent's, Grayson and Miranda, old room. Jeremy later wrote an extra credit history report on the existence of vampires, with the nudging of Anna. Alaric asked to borrow the journals wanting to find out more information on the vampires. Later on Anna wanted to borrow it to try to find out how to unlock the Vampire's Tomb and asked Jeremy if she could borrow the journals at the Fifties Decade Dance at the high school. When Noah threatened to kill Jeremy and messed around with Elena, Stefan and Damon asked him information about opening the tomb. He revealed that the journal has information on where Emily's Grimoire is located and afterwards they killed him. They started looking for it, but Alaric still had it. Alaric photocopied the book in the high school and afterwards Anna stole it. Stefan later stole the photocopy Alaric made. In Crying Wolf, Elena and Stefan find more journals in a hidden room in the Lake House. Entries June 1864 ---- Very cold last night but the sun shines out now, warm and brightly today. Considerable ice running in the ... a very small school today. Some are sick and some are taking a new year holiday. I have never ... been so unsettled about the fortunate... ---- I met Barnette and Giuseppe this evening. I saw the skepticism in their eyes when I showed them the compass. ---- I saw her again today, the most beautiful woman in town with a name just as pretty - Pearl. ---- The Fell Family believed it should be I, not them, who protected the witch's spell book. But I feared she would haunt me from the hereafter. They mocked my fear but it was Giuseppe Salvatore who removed my fear. He told me he would protect the secret of the spell book. He said he would carry it to his grave. ---- With the dying embers of the fire at Fell's Church, the scourge of the vampires had passed. And though war raged all around us, our town was safe from the demons of the night. Or so we thought. The monsters we drove to their fiery deaths had begat new monsters. ---- I knew I was about to die. You cannot run from a vampire. I saw the vampire who killed me. I recognized him. It was Stefan Salvatore. ---- He did not reply ... around him and up and down, as though ... He did not reply for a moment but looked all around him, and up and down, as though he Pulled open his shirt and with his long (unclear) opened up a vein in his breast. I thought I would improve the occasion and learn something, so I asked him, "What about the ... ?" ---- The wood from one tree and one tree alone, an ancient white oak, would bring death to an Original vampire. When the tree burned, all hope was thought lost...But the ash from the tree was saved, and witches forged a dagger to which the ash could be bonded. This alchemic bond provided the necessary poison to kill an original vampire It must be brandished by humans alone, for it will bring death to all demons who wield it. Originals believed in truth and honor. It was forbidden for a vampire to kill another vampire. So the dagger would take both lives. And so long as the dagger stays in place, the Original, for all intents and purposes, is dead. Gallery JohnathanGilbertJournal.png|Jeremy reading the journal. JohnathanGilbertJournal1.png|And some more reading.. JohnathanGilbertJournal3.png|Another page from the journal. Notes * There are also several other journals left by the Founding Families ancestors, but they are only mentioned. * According to this journal Johnathan Gilbert gave the Grimoire to Giuseppe Salvatore. See also Category:Objects Category:Diaries Category:Gilbert Family